


Особенный

by Varda_Elentari



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Out of Character, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 17:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: Написано на ключ «У Хью есть имя на руке, и это не Дэвид, разумеется».





	Особенный

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Аззи на челлендж соулмейства.  
Макси Аззи "Изгои":  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289061
> 
> Персонажи: Хью Дэрроу, Дэвид Шариф. Упоминаются Мартин Дэрроу, Адам Дженсен.
> 
> Примечание:  
— пре-канон DE:HR;  
— метка соулмейта появляется в день 16-летия (а то и позже)  
— у человека может быть несколько соулмейтов за жизнь. Метки преходящи.  
Предупреждение: ООС, псевдоэволюционные теории.

Хью не сомневался, что у него, особенного, будет особенный соулмейт.  
Поэтому, когда в день шестнадцатилетия на руке проявилось дагерротипом имя — абсолютно нечитабельное, сумасшедшее, ебанутыми закорючками! — Хью раздуло от гордости.  
Он красовался этой абракадаброй, демонстрировал и всячески подчёркивал.  
Конечно, это не понравилось его родителям, не нашло одобрения в его окружении — английского мальчика. Чужеземные, чужеродные каракули на белой кисти маленького лорда, юноши из высокого уважаемого рода, где дедушка — тайный советник Её Величества, отец носит рыцарский титул и иначе, как сэр Дэрроу, его не называют.  
А тут… не имя, а затейливая фенечка на запястье.

Хью немедленно решил выяснить всю подноготную. Улучил время и отправился в бюро переводов. Время именно что пришлось подбирать — в Стоу, школе закрытого типа, просто так за пределы территории не выйдешь. Оставались только выходные, когда родители забирали домой из сурового британского интерната.

Хью тщательно перерисовал свою татуировку-имя на бумагу. И неприятно удивился, когда его попросили показать руку. Не перед плебеями её демонстрировать. Его почерка, его листочка разве недостаточно?

Он не дал себя потрогать. Отвернул манжету белой рубашки, поднял руку сжатым кулаком вверх.  
Ему сказали, чтобы молодой сэр наоборот, опустил вниз, а то верх ногами держит.  
А потом вместо ответа подсунули анкету и бумагу об оплате. Потому что юный сэр несовершеннолетний и может узнавать детали о своём соулмейте только с ведома родителей. Поэтому его визит не останется тайной, хотя и допускается законом, и все сведения отправятся на указанный адрес к папе-маме.   
Но имя — заветное! — отдали, в тонком узком конверте.

Джавдат — جودت — превосходство, высокое качество, достоинство.  
Хью с удовольствием перечитал имя на английском, понятное, доступное, раскрывшееся навстречу.  
И даже сразу взял кэб в арабский квартал Лондона: посмотреть на людей одной с соулом крови.

Он представлял в ночи, как выглядит его соулмейт. Осторожно примерял к нему чалму, мысленно привыкал к чёрной колкой бороде — все арабы носят нетронутые кущи на лице!.. — блаженно представлял, как будут вместе ходить на дерби. Арабы знатные любители скакунов! И у его соула с Хью уже точно есть одно общее увлечение — английские аристократы всегда ходили на ипподром, наблюдать породистых лошадей и их жокеев, отклячивших задницы в высокой стойке над седлом.

Потом показал конверт отцу, сэру Мартину Дэрроу — вот кто, хочу, моё. Найди.  
Не сомневался в успехе.  
Он был избалованным мальчиком — весьма.  
Всё должно только «по-моему», и никак иначе. Даже если судьба распоряжалась по-своему.  
И ударила его не под дых — под колено.

В Массачусетском технологическом университете он повстречал Дэвида Шарифа — и это была страсть с первого взгляда.   
Ему обожгло руку — и он завертел головой, выискивая в аудитории Джавдата.   
Поймал множество лиц и взглядов.  
Прозвенел звонок, студенты встали, боль стихла.   
Хью протискивался к выходу, но больше имя себя не проявляло. Джавдат мелькнул и исчез. И больше никакого огня — они встретились глазами, увидели друг друга, и на этом призыв заканчивался.  
Ну где же увидели, злился Хью, разве что чисто технически! В толпе, случайно мазнув взглядом!..  
И когда Дэвид завалился вечером к нему в квартиру с бутылкой вина — Хью не стал отказываться.  
До настоящей встречи со своим соулмейтом он не собирался соблюдать целибат.

В постели Дэвид перехватил его запястье уже после секса — и рассмеялся: забавно, что у тебя на арабском.  
Джавдат, — пояснил Хью, не желая упустить момент и похвастаться своим знанием. — Превосходство, высокое качество, достоинство.

О, не знал все значения, — сказал Шариф, улыбаясь. — И большое достоинство?  
Сойдёт, — промурлыкал Хью, нежась в его объятиях. К чему врать, ему понравилось до слабости в коленях. И предложил с разгона, не смущаясь: придёшь завтра?  
Шариф заколебался, поднял свою руку, словно сверяясь, правильно ли на ней написано.  
«HuGH» было выведено на смуглом запястье, как курица лапой. Будто какой-то маленький мальчик взял палочку и нацарапал на тёмной глине вкривь и вкось, не имя, а — шрамы.   
Хью сказал, что это не доказательство, мало ли Хью на свете. А у него на руке Джавдат, неизвестный хрен с Востока, уж точно не американец. И неужели Дэвид так свято верит в соулмейтство, и ему неинтересно с кем-то общаться просто так? Или он спит со всеми парнями по имени Хью, которых встретит?  
А это интересно, — хмыкнул Дэвид, целуя его в шею. — Идёшь против системы?  
Конечно, — Хью зажмурился, так накатывало от простого касания губ. — Я же особенный.

Дэвид оказался из хорошей и богатой семьи. Родители так и остались в Бостоне, а старшего сына отправили в МТИ получать образование — чтобы потом мог перенять семейный бизнес. Не из низшего сословия — в прошлом, до эмиграции, на Востоке были солидными людьми.  
Семья Дэрроу бы одобрила.   
Нет, Джавдатов в своём окружении он не знал — он рос в Детройте, там, в основном, мексиканские имена, Хесус да Педро… Да, Хью тоже были, куда же без этого. Конечно, он обращал на таких усиленное внимание — мало ли, а вдруг.

Хью не догадался спросить его, когда у того появилось имя на руке. Он был уверен — ровно в шестнадцать, когда наступает сакральный день рождения и определение от судьбы, короткая записка-росчерк на запястье.

Потом Шариф рассказал, посмеиваясь: нет, ему было девятнадцать с гаком, когда проснулся ночью от жжения на левой ладони. Включил свет, решил спросонья, что укусила оса или какая летняя сколопендра, побежал в ванную — совать руку под холодную руку.  
И судорожно думал — не вызывать ли «911» или дуть самому, роняя шлёпанцы, в больницу. У него с детства острая аллергия на тарантулов, скорпионов и иже с ними, ядовитых жалящих насекомых.  
Всю ночь его жгло, лихорадило, подташнивало, рука была как чужая, казалась распухшей и горячей.  
Он задремал, измученный, только под утро.  
И проснулся с именем на покрасневшей воспалённой коже.  
Его соулмейту в ту ночь исполнилось шестнадцать. Вошёл в возраст.  
И был на три года его младше.

Ты расстроился? — спрашивал Хью. И Шариф легкомысленно отмахивался: нет, конечно, это же не двадцать лет разница, вот где пиздец. Тебе тридцать шесть, а он ещё в школу ходит, такой щеночек.

— А что ты будешь делать, — спрашивал Дэвид с интересом в свою очередь, — когда встретишь своего Джавата?  
— Джавдата.  
— Какое сложное имя. Не каждому американцу его выговорить.  
— И вообще англоязычному, — соглашался Хью.  
— Может, ему его поменять на более привычное? Удобное?  
Хью смотрел на своё запястье с неудовольствием. Оно ему не нравилось всё больше — слишком хорошо было с Дэвидом.  
— Может, — соглашался равнодушно.

Он, конечно, спросил как-то, преисполнившись подозрений: а не твоё ли это имя, Дэвид?   
На что тот ответил: посмотри мой паспорт.  
Хью, конечно, посмотрел. И не только паспорт. Он не любил недосказанностей.  
Ну и больше десяти лет жить душа в душу с человеком, который не предназначен судьбой, но с которым так душевно, искренне, здорово до самозабвения...  
Хью не сомневался, что он особенный, и всякие каракули предопределения ему не указ — но мысль о том, что где-то бродит и однажды ворвётся в его жизнь какой-то неведомый Джавдат, который ударит жёстким выбором и неизбежностью, — раздражала.

— А почему тебе обожгло руку? — с интересом спрашивал Дэвид вначале.  
— Потому что сработал механизм феромонов, — отвечал Хью. — Или, как ты думаешь, раньше люди опознавали друг друга, когда были безграмотными? Они же смотрели на письмена на руках, как на печати бога. Или дьявола.  
— И это значит…  
— Что мы не одиноки в этом мире. Мы можем встретить не единственного, а того, кто максимально с нами похож. Это просто как возможность выбирать себе самого подходящего партнёра.  
— Эволюция по школьным записочкам.  
— Естественный отбор с дополнительным параметром. Кто лучше всего подходит, на того и реакция.  
— Но имена…  
— Наши не совпадают. Это меняет хоть что-то?  
Шариф рассматривал его лицо и улыбался.  
— Нет.

Хью разглагольствовал: иначе не было бы разводов, арабы тщетно ждали бы китайцев, особенно в эпоху, когда вся связь только караванами через пустыни, никто не знал языка другого, и имя иероглифом на руке праведного христианина определялось как печать проклятия и верный путь на костёр Инквизиции. И люди бы не размножались вопреки одному слову-имени на запястье.  
Соулмейтство это не только, когда тебе очень хорошо с этим человеком, но и — когда встретишь этого человека — без него очень плохо. Как без нейропозина.  
Вполне, соглашался Дэвид. Он не спорил, весьма легкомысленно относился к философской стороне вопроса.

А Хью ощущал недовольство: он особенный, а где его такой же — особенный?..

А потом убедился — в этом и есть его путь: ломать систему и стандарты.

А Дэвид… всего лишь на время. Пусть он и не перенял семейный бизнес, а последовал за Хью и его идеями. Поломав планы семьи и разругавшись до полного разрыва отношений.   
Пусть и прошло уже больше пятнадцати лет с того момента, как они встретились.  
И жарко трахнулись в первый же день — вернее ночь — их знакомства.

Имя его соулмейта — جودت — чернело на коже ярко, чётко все эти годы.  
А «HuGH» у Дэвида постепенно начало блекнуть, стираться. Словно вслед за их ссорами, упрёками, непониманием. Кто прав, кто сопротивляется, почему ты устраиваешь скандал? — Потому что ты ведёшь себя, как идиот. Ты стал заносчив с имплантами. — Я?! Это тебя снедает зависть!.. — Меня?! Я не виноват, что на мне они отказывают!.. — И это повод продать «Версалайфу» единственное лекарство против отторжения?! — Ты просто ревнуешь! — Ты совсем осёл?!

Надпись блекла и блекла.  
А Джавдат так и не появлялся.

А потом Шариф проснулся ночью, маялся несколько часов, массируя ладонь и шепча проклятия. Охлаждал под ледяной водой, ходил, баюкая её, прижав к груди, не давал спать Хью нормально своими муками.  
Хью сделал вид, что бревно. Хотя сердце сжималось: он узнал скупое описание из прошлого.  
Не хотел верить.

Дэвид уснул, измученный, в кресле. Рука, соскользнув из захвата железных пальцев, висела плетью над ковром, не дотягиваясь до пушистого мягкого ворса.  
В туманном сером рассвете на воспалённой смуглой коже вспухли неумолимые свежие шрамы: Адам.  
Хью не ожидал, что ему будет так больно.

Конечно, он раскопал однажды, кто такой Джавдат. У него появилось к тому времени достаточно денег, власти, влияния.  
Он искал Шарифа. А оказалось, что и она — анаграмма фамилии «Сераф». Именно под ней значилась очень известная семья, сбежавшая от войны в Бостон и стёршая все следы на Ближнем Востоке. Канувшая вместе с переездом для всех знакомых в Лету.   
И ждал, что Дэвид всё-таки сдастся и признается: это моё американское имя. Это я, Хью, твоя арабская вязь на запястье.  
Прекратит игру, которую они начали четверть века назад.

Он притащился посмотреть в «Шариф Индастриз» на этого «ADAM» вживую.  
Ничего в этом мальчике — кроме того, что он особенный не только для одного человека, а — для всего человечества.  
И даже без имени на руке его Дэвида.

В последнюю ночь перед решением Хью не спал. Хромал и хромал по периметру башни, где завтра — уже сегодня! — будет собрание всех глав и прямая трансляция.  
Обходил расставленные стулья и установленные штативы камер. Скользил пальцами по мерцающим сигналам на пультах.

Он привык, чтобы всё было «по-моему».  
Ломать систему. Он — судьба, её карающая длань.

— Я особенный, — сказал он Дэвиду в то утро, спокойно и надменно. — И никого не ждал. Никогда.


End file.
